Time Of Dying
by The Lady More
Summary: "As death looms closer, I am content with the fact that I lost this battle. For I fought this fight like many others I fought as a soldier…" A Character Study of John Sheppard, In Verse.
1. The End: Demise

_**Well my roommate forced me to do a challenge with her, and well I had no idea what the hell I was going to write. Untill I was reading Ellen Hopkins novel **__**Identical**__** which like all her novels are written in verse, and I always wanted to do a character study on John during my favorite episode **__**Common Ground**__** and thus I brought myself to this challenge to write a character study of John during one of his best episode in verse (you know kinda like the Iliad and the Odyssey) and I am praying this idea/project works out. I only ask that you be gentle with me because this is my first time writing in this sort of style. **_

_**For the inspiration for this number I will give you the website otherwise I implore you to check out her books. **_

_**http:/ www. Ellenhopkins .com/ (NO SPACES)**_

_**Please note that there will be one poem per chapter to keep this organized and the title of the Poem will be in Itailics.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Though there are many days I wished I owned John Sheppard Alas I don't but I do own the poetry! **_

_**Warnings: **__**Whump, Violence and a Bound and Gagged Sheppard, PS. There shall be Spoilers to Common Ground. And it's a little AU, there's a fifth member on the team that is a little OC of mine based off one of my personal heroes. **_

Time of Dying

_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die (I will not die) _

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_**Time of Dying-Three Days Grace**_

**The End**

When I joined the military,  
I had kept one expectation  
I would die young.  
Either in a hail of bullets,  
or a fiery explosion,  
even a plane crash.

But never in my wildest dreams,  
have I even dared to think that  
this was the way I was going to die.

Then again if I even tried,  
to explain my impending demise,  
you'd think I am mad.  
I wouldn't be at all surprised,  
this whole out of control wild ride,  
is some screwed up Nightmare.

You wonder what I am talking about.  
Well let me tell you about it,  
if you are so curious…..


	2. The End: Here's The Situation

_Here's The Situation_

I am sitting in a chair,  
Hands bound at my sides,  
A dirty white rag covering my mouth,  
The simple freedom to speak or move,  
Taken cruelly from me by a mad man,  
Who uses people like pawns,  
Set up very strategically  
In a deadly chess game.

But those simple freedoms,  
mean nothing to me.

To the ultimate freedom,  
this man was about to take  
my life

And for what purpose?  
To run a measly group of people?  
No, he wanted revenge.

It pains me to know,  
that my life is to end  
over a silly disagreement  
between two foolish men.

But that's not the worst of it  
it's the method of my execution.  
If execution is the best way to describe it

Given the circumstances,  
it's not even close.  
Not by a long shot!


	3. The End: ExecutionsSoldier

"_**Executions are supposed to be civil,"**_

According to Moore,  
and he would know best.  
His 12 great something or other  
grandfather, became a head shorter  
for disagreeing with a king  
the old fashion way.  
An axe hacking at your neck.

There have been other creative ways,  
to put a man to death.  
Send electric currents  
through his body.  
Throw him against a wall  
and a hail of bullets will do the trick.  
Commonly a criminal is strapped down  
and poison runs through their veins.

But these methods were made to make death,  
somewhat painless to the victim.  
Though some of these methods don't sound as so,  
quick is a better word to describe it.  
My execution neither quick or is it painless.  
Though the process will kill me  
in one quick succession,  
it's one of many others like this.

It stared hours ago,  
With some breaks in between.  
Executions are constant.  
No such thing as breaks right?

But then again considering the man who is  
playing the role of my executioner,  
I really don't believe  
I am one bit surprised.

My executioner's a sadist.  
He wants me to suffer as I am defeated.  
But he doesn't know….

* * *

_I Won't Give Him The Satisfaction._

As death looms closer,  
I am content with the fact  
that I lost this battle.

For I fought this fight  
like many others I fought  
as a soldier…..

_End of Part 1_

**Remember Gentle revies this is the first time I am doing this sort of thing. **


	4. Ordinary Morning: Rise And Shine

_**Hello Thank you so much for your reviews and Alerts. It gives me encouragement taking this challenge. This next poem set "Ordinary Morning" is a little boring, but as I said this is a character study of John Sheppard I would like to get all aspects in "a day of the life of John Sheppard". Enjoy! I am almost done with this set but I shall be finished by today!**_

**Ordinary Morning:**

You probably wonder,  
the events that brought me  
to this inevitability  
Well sit down,  
have a drink  
and let me tell you.

* * *

_The morning was like any other._

Woke up with Elizabeth kissing me on the head,  
before she went on her merry way to do her job.  
She's always up before I am, considering the fact  
she has a lot of work to do running a whole city  
on her own. Impressing isn't it?  
I think that's what drew me to her,  
in the first place.

Anyway she is my alarm clock,  
for not long after I feel the sensation  
of her soft gentle kiss upon my skin,  
my eyes gently open.

Sit up in bed stretching my hands above my head,  
untangling the knots in my body formed the night  
before. My mouth opens to let out a yawn.  
Turn my head towards the window and see the sun  
shine over the endless display of ocean.  
You may find it ironic that the first thought that  
popped into my doomed mind that very morning,  
happened to be **_today was going to be a good day._**

Boy was I mistaken,  
Then again how could I have known?  
Life is full of surprises,  
no one thinks that this day would be their last  
Put on some comfortable clothes.  
Black t –shirt, gray sweats, running sneakers.  
Stretch my legs so I don't hurt myself pulling a  
muscle. I make my way to Ronon's room for  
our daily run. Poor Chewie he must be pissed  
that his best buddy is about to die  
so brutally.

He's probably going to rip  
my executioner to shreds.  
And it shall be the only time  
I will welcome the results of his rage.


	5. Ordinary Morning: Last Run

_Our last run together was a good one._

He asked me how my little "expedition" was  
with my Elizabeth. I cannot help but laugh.  
I may be what Rodney calls me "Captain Kirk"  
but I respect Elizabeth,  
What happens between us, stays between us.  
Our love is too sacred  
to brag over a kiss and tell.

I retort back asking him firmly,  
"How's Carson's new assistant you keep  
starin' at?" Chewie's face turns red.  
He knows he can't deny it.  
My only hope is that he can find love  
with her. After all his pain he deserves it.  
Every warrior deserves to have someone,  
to keep them going after they fall.

Elizabeth is that strength for me.  
And though it is most likely I will die,  
I still have a glimmer of hope  
I'll be back in her arms.

_**QUICK NOTE: **__The Assistant Sheppard is Referring two is Jennifer Keller in case you are wondering. I think the two are rather adorable (Keller/Ronon) together in my opinion, I know she doesn't come till season 3 but this is a bit AU and I am pretending Carson isnt stupidly killed off. _


	6. Ordinary Morning: The Three Warriors

_Make Our Way To The Dining Hall_

where we find Teyla.  
I make it a point to never miss  
our ritual breakfast. For I enjoy her company.  
It's been a ritual since we met  
on this strange journey. And when Ronon  
came along. He joined our ritual,  
enhancing a special bound between us three.

"_**The three warriors" **_Moore and Rodney call us.  
An appropriate title since it's our common connection.  
We aren't warriors in the sense of our skills in combat;  
but in the sense that the three of us fought all our lives.

From the time we were children,  
to the path that lead us here we fought.  
And we will continue to fight,  
'till we breath our last breaths.

Breakfast is the same as usual  
for us four warriors.  
We talk about our shared interests,  
a few laughs added in.  
Our meal is quicker as usual,  
had I known,  
had I even been clued in,  
I wouldn't have rushed it.


	7. Ordinary Morning: The Routine Continues

_The Routine Continues,_

blast some Johnny cash  
jump in the shower  
brush my teeth  
shave,  
play around with my thick dark hair  
which was soon to turn gray,  
put on my uniform  
black shirt, black jacket, BDUs  
boots.

Take one last good look in the mirror,  
smile at what I see.  
A man who has it all.  
A good life  
friends,  
a love he wouldn't trade  
for the world,  
an adventure of a lifetime.

How could I have known  
that the man in the mirror  
was going to soon  
quickly lose it all.

And with a confident smile,  
I make my way out of the room  
for the final time.  
Should have said goodbye!

**_This set is not done yet I will have it by the end of today =D _**


	8. Ordinary Morning: Grand Entrances

_I Make My Way To The Conference Room,_

to be briefed on what the day had in store.  
I am not surprised of course to see that  
Moore and Rodney are the first ones there.  
They fit together them two like puzzle pieces.  
Two brilliant men who shared the same banter,  
the same interests.  
It was like they were twins,  
separated at birth.  
It could be possible,  
both men share the same birthday,  
and are the same age.

February 7th,  
same date as Moore's martyr ancestor.  
However technically since one is English  
and the other Canadian it doesn't seem plausible.

They are in their normal positions,  
sitting right across from each other.  
They look like book ends in away,  
dressed in black, deep in thought.  
Except Rodney the self proclaimed hypoglycemic  
got a power bar in his hand to munch on.  
I hope it means there is no complaining today  
And Moore, the staunch Roman Catholic  
has fingers fiddling with the rosary that adorns his neck  
reminding us all of his faith and his ancestor that died for it.

I often wish I could be like him,  
havin' something to hold onto when all is lost.  
It's something I wished I had,  
as my final moments draw near.

But I gave up faith years ago  
when a string of bad luck followed me.

"_**Well, well, well if it isn't Captain Kirk"  
**_Rodney says as I enter the room.

I roll my eyes and take my place,  
next to Moore.  
Who though close to my age  
has been the closet father figure I had.  
He kisses his rosary  
and tucks it under his shirt.

"Shut it Rodney,"  
I reply sticking out my tongue  
in a teasing matter.

"_**Captain Kirk would mean he's a serial flirt  
**__**he seemed to settle down once he found Elizabeth,"  
**_Moore retorted folding his hands politely on the table.

Leave it to Moore to defend me  
every time even if it's unnecessary.

Ronon and Teyla come in next.  
The two have been spending more  
and more time together.  
They too are like brother and sister,  
in a way. After all they share an  
all too common story…in Pegasus anyway.

Finally as the two of the three warriors  
boldly come in and take their seats,  
Elizabeth walks in. Confident as ever.  
Standing tall and proud  
with smile on her face as she takes her  
usual spot next to me.

_**In case you are wonering about the fifth original character I added onto Sheppard's team, as I said before I based him off my historical hero...Sir Thomas More (just because he is badass for keeping to the death what he believed in) as a tiny little tribute for his birthday which is actually tomorrow...=D, yeah if you cant tell already I am obsessed with history as I am SGA. **_


	9. Ordinary Morning: Elizabeth

_**Sorry It took so long to update I had computer problems so here is the long awaited Update**_

_It's Kinda Funny_

I've known **E**lizabeth for 3 years.  
She's been my gir**L** for almost 2.  
Yet still, when she** I**s near me,  
my negative thoughts vapori**Z**e  
out of thin air. **A**nd are replaced  
with nothing **B**ut thoughts of my  
all tim**E **favorite things like  
riding** T**he waves on a summer's day,  
or sitting on a Ferris W**H**eel

It **W**as Elizabeth that showed me  
that th**E** beauty of love  
really did ex**I**st,  
in this cruel wo**R**ld

* * *

_I Would Have Scooped Her Up In My Arms_

and kissed her fiercely but I know better.  
We are in a professional setting; such behavior  
is often deemed inappropriate. But I know  
before we leave for a mission, she'll give  
me one last kiss for good luck.

She briefs us on the mission.  
A call from a Genii ally,  
a rebel scientist who became a leader  
named Ladon Radim.


	10. Ordinary Morning: Downfall

_This Man Would Be My Downfall,_

not directly but the cause.  
He's the reason I sit here,  
bound, gagged and waiting to die.

His stubbornness will be  
the noose that tightens around my neck.  
The axe that severs my head from my body.  
The hail of bullets shot by five men.  
The gas that fills my lungs  
and the poison injected into my veins.

It's him that should be the one  
bound and gagged waiting to die.  
And I hope the guilt upon his mistake  
haunts his dreams.

But I don't know that now,  
that my impending doom  
is soon to come  
creeping up slowly behind me.


End file.
